Codename Cyber connects
by Aariokurayami
Summary: It is the year 2030. Pokemon are now Giant Mechas. Now a Teenager named Edo Nagori has gotten himself mixed up in a conspericy after his town is destroyed. Now he teams up with a bunch of pcychos and a pokemech named Stan. Will he survive, or will he die?
1. End of my Boring life

Chapter 1: End of my boring life.

Alright, Welcome to the first chapter of Code name: Cyber connects. The name is a code essential to the plot of this fic. I know what most of you are thinking, a fan fiction that has Pokémon as Giant Robots, what's this? Well, I decided to give this Idea a shot since nobody else has. Either people will like it, or people wont. I already posted chapters of this fic to a forum site, and they suggested that I put it on this site. Oh yea disclaimers, I don't own the Idea of Pokémon, I just own the Idea of turning them into robots

" You lose dumb ass, you have no skill, LOL what a Noob."

"WHAT THE HELL, SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN GAME!!!" I yelled and threw My PSP against the wall, smashing it on collision. God, how come that game insulted me avout every little thing I did? Well I guess you can't expect any less from a final fantasy game. Especial the new ones with AI's that judge you, I wish I could have gotten one of those kiss ass Ai's, but i had to get one that hated me. I sighed, and then sank back into my chair, ( For I had stood up when I threw the PSP) Every body in the lunch room looked at me like I was insane or something. Yea I guess it was poor judgment to destroy one of the most annoying things in my life in my school's cafeteria, but it felt so Freaking good. I then matted my messy oddly colored blue hair, and pulled out my D.S from my blue jeans. I then pulled out a D.S game cartridge from the pocket of my Grey jacket, which covered my White under shirt. I then slammed the game in and then turned on My D.S. But that time all of the Final Fantasy Nerds huddled around my broken PsP, knowing what game was in it.

"No No!!!!" Screamed some guy Dressed as Squall " This game is the only finally fantasy game where they combined all of the Final fantasy games."

"Why" Another final fantasy fan boy cried behind his friend, this one was dressed up as cloud. " Oh no, our lord and savior cloud has perished let's All commemorate his death." And then they all huddled around the game, and started saying their weird Final fantasy religion prayer. I then went back to playing my M rated Pokémon game, it has better violence, more language, and an actual plot. I sat there, playing my game in peace... For about 2 minutes, before I heard a familiar voice call " Hey Edo."

Oh, I forgot to mention my name didn't I? My name is Edo Nagori, the kid whose bored of this life. I mean, come on, all the average person does is work and die. And I was not about to join the ranks of the final fantasy worshipers. I turned around to see a Black haired boy walking towards my table. His Long sleeved shirt, was appropriate for this fall weather, and he also had Green pants. Wow.. I just realized how half assed that description was. I then sighed when I realized who it was. I then said unenthusiastically "Hello Tren."

"Edo. Edo, Edo!! Guess what" Said Tren, more excited then he usually was. I sighed then turned off my game, never got really far today anyway.

"what Tren? What do you want to tell me???" I asked and then he gave me two drawing, one was a... scribble, I couldn't even tell waht the hell is was supposed to be of. The other.. looked like... An egg, with wheels, and cracks or something. I then looked back up at Tren.  
"Ok I give, What the hell is this supposed to be of?"

"Well.." Tren started, his voice leaking of Pervyness " Those are my plans to drill a hole into the girls locker room and you know, look inside of it and take pictures, cool eh.?" I then looked at Tren, for a like Ten minutes, my usual reaction when he pull something like this

"Tren, is the only thing you care about women their bodies?"

"Of course not Edo, I also care about them for other reasons too, like Sex and their boobies..." I then looked away from him, and then started playing my game again.

"Hey, Edo, you didn't ask about the second thing." Tren said, acting full of him self

"Alright.... What's the other thing?"

"What you couldn't figure it out?

"Err.. no, Your Drawings suck."

He then looked at me, seeming offend e " Suck? Dude, you don't know greatness when it bites you in the ass, what sucks is the stuff you do!!!"

I then continued to play my game, and replied remaining cool " That may be. But at least I don't look up Yuri on my computer every night, nor do I drill holes in the girls locker rooms." Which was True, Tren did more perverted things than anybody else in this school. Well, except for sex, he may try to argue against it, but he was a virgin. I should know, he has been my "Friend" Science Elementary school. Why else would I be friends with somebody a year younger than me?

Tren then Yelled "YEA, BUT AT LEAST I DON'T KILL GAME SYSTEMS" Now everybody was looking at us, nothing unusual actually, people usually stared at us. The kid who's never dated a girl in his life, and the over the extreme pervert who had a love for mechanics as big as his love for Yuri.

"Hey Tren" I asked, wanting to get this particular conversation over with. "What is up with that last drawing? "

Tren then Said, glad that I had finally asked that question 'Dude You'll see after school." After school? God damn this was starting to get annoying.

*After class.*

I walked out side of the school, the Sky having a tint of orange to the usual Blue. My backpack was on my back, It was relatively empty because it was thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving as in thanking that the cyberconnects empire won the war for control of the world. If we lost, it would have been a complete dictator ship, another war would probly have broken out already, However since that final war 30 years ago, the war has been in peace. Sure crime would happen all the time, however the government had police forces set up every where, to help protect the people. Other than that, we didn't really have to worry about threats from this planet. What we did have to worry about, were alien attacks, however those happened rarely, and they were quickly dealt with.

I broadly walked down the Steps as I looked at the sky. A group of three Pokémech flew in the sky, above our school. Oh yes, Pokémech are the government uses to protect us. They are molded after the creatures used to tame in the past, called Pokémon. All of the Pokémon died in the final war, trying to help us humans out. I suppose that was God's big kick in the balls for us killing each other.

I then sighed, walking down the steps, when I was tripped and fell down the stone stairs. "Holy Crap monkeys!!!" I yelled as I collided with the stone floor. I turned my head, to see Tren, looking pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??" I yelled at him. God, he did this all the time, well when I kept him waiting.

"Dude, I had to wait ten minutes for you to put everything away. Ten minutes."

I then sighed again, pulling my self out, lord I felt some blood dripping out of my arm, it was probably just a scrape.

"Is this about what you wanted to show me."

He nodded his head "Yea, remember your skate board that accidently broke during the summer?"

"My skate board didn't accidently break, you threw it in the street to test if it were car proof."

"Detail details, any way I fixed it, and it's better than ever, It can fly now." He then pointed to a wooden board next to the school. IT looked like an average skateboard, except it has a flame thrower combined with a toaster oven with a fuse attached? I then looked at Tren in disbelief.

"What the hell, you made it worse." I said, knowing that I would never ride my beloved skate board again.

"No, I made it jet powered, I will demonstrate it's epicenes to you in a second, first, I have to show you the pictures I took." He then took off his backpack, and started rummaging through it.

"Dude.. You really think I want to see these?"

"Hell yea, these are like, the best pictures of a girls locker room ever." He then found the pictures and he shoved them in front of my face.

"Wow that's impressive" I said, retaining my usually casual tone. "You got pictures of lockers and walls." His face then turned into one of shock, and then he looked at the pictures again.

"Crap, I knew I should have never taken these pictures in the middle of cla..." Suddenly there was a huge explosion from where my skate board was. Half of the was school blown up, and a huge hole where the ground once was.

"DUED" I yelled immediately blaming Tren for what had happened. I mean it was his work. "Your whole adding rockets to my skateboard thing blew up the entire school!!!"

"Wait" He said, trying to defend himself. "It can't be set off unless I light the fuse."

"Then how the hell did that thing go o..." Suddenly a huge crash, and a girls scream. I turned around to see the three Pokémech from before, standing on some of the remains of my school. The huge mudkip shape one was standing on a puddle of blood. The Zigzagoon one was shooting a near by building, and the Absol mech started destroying the school. They stood about as large as a house. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening. I mean earth was in peace with it's self right? So why were these mechs killing every thing?

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Tren yelled, I looked at him, his eyes were wide, and he was trembling. I have never seen Tren this scared before. Usually he was acting perverted, or just plane crazy. I then noticed my legs trembling. Holy crap, was I going to die like this? Was I going to die with out fulfilling my dream, being successful and being able to live a life with out work, with my wife and kids? Suddenly the Absol looked at Tren and I, and I swore I heard the Pokémech chuckle.

"Oh hey there kids, schools out. Time to kiss your asses' good bye." Said a voice, that most defiantly came from the pilot of the mech. Suddenly his Tail started to Glow, oh crap he was going to kill us with an Iron tail.

"Hey screwball" Tren said as he threw a rock at the Pokémech. " You think you can take us on? The great Tren, the sexy. And Edo.. The nerdish." Ok, now I sort of wanted Tren to die. However, just as the Absol was about to kill us, I started to hear gunshots. The mech looked up, and so did I about 5 floors about us, was A giant Pikachu. I really couldn't say Pokémech because it wasn't as large as a house, it was like a mile long, and was at least 50 feet tall. I then tried to pinpoint the sound of the machine gun, I then saw a 12 year old girl, holding a machine gun, with what I could only guess were shells around her.

"SUCK IT TERRORIST SCUM!!!" She yelled, and then backed up, suddenly two Pokémech jumped out of the sky, and when the landed they created a shockwave. however that Shockwave unbalanced Tren and I, and then we fell into the hole that the explosion from before had caused. My, jacket blowing up and down from the fall, and my D.S fell from my jacket pocket. Into the abyss below, as were we.

Chapter one end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAlright, personally I think this chapter went well. First off, let me explain almost all of the characters in this Fic are based off of people I know in a forum. Next I already have 4 chapters of this made. I'm planning to relies them weekly, until I hit the point where I have no premade chapters. I'd also thank all of the people who inspired me to write this fic, including all of the people on that site, and RTJ, who really motivated me to write fan fictions with his fan fic, Diamond fists. I admit I tried to make fics before this one, but they were a joke.


	2. It's name is Stan

Chapter Two: It's name is Stan.

Hello welcome to the cyberconnects empire, a perfect place with no war or conflict. Sure the creatures known as Pokémon who lived here all died, but it's still a swell place. IT's full of wonders and excitement. Because on our last journey out hero Edo just leapt into a world of mysterious wonder, no character development and no visible plot and become Ash Ketchum's newest bitch for the next couple of epi... Suddenly we hear a few gunshots from out side the room where the narrator was speaking, then Edo and Tren brake in, Tren holding a ten Gauge shot gun. " What the hell?" Edo yelled at the narrator, who was cowering in the corner.

"Well... The last chapter was a little too dark and... it was nothing like the Pokémon anime so I was hired to..." Suddenly Edo hit the narrator across the face.

" No no!!! There is no way in hell this will end up like the crap you show on T.V!!!" Tren then loaded his shot gun and took aim at the narrator.

" Wait... Fine I'll let you do what ever you want just let me live." Edo sighed and let the narrator go. Suddenly Will smith's dead body is flung into the room. Tren then ran to his body.

" Holly crap Will!!!" Tren cried, after their fallen friend. Soon another figure busted into the room.

" No it can't be" Edo said in disbelief " No... how could you do this.. Lindsey Lohan?" Yes, it was Lindsey Lohan, she was drunk yet again, but not just drunk, she also tried heroin too, and everybody knows about heroin." How are you still alive? Tren and I locked you in a room where we made you listen to the Jonas brother's music."

"You didn't count on one thing, I'm not a complete lesbian.. I'm Bi, I am immune to their music."

" No... NOO!!!" Edo Cried out, suddenly the whole room blew up and everybody died. And that's why this chapter was delayed. Now back to the story.

We were falling in to the hole underneath our feet, certain to die. My DS was most likely broken down there. It fell out of my pocket and fell down to the darkness below, why the hell did I put it in my jacket pocket? I would probably just ask my brother for his after this, he doesn't play it anymore. ( Exactly what happened to me.) I tried to yell, however, due to my high speed falling and me trying to retain my masculinity, I couldn't make a sound. My grey jacket fluttered in the wind as I was dropping. My blue hair starting to shroud my vision, as if god was putting a mask in front of my eyes. Then my body smashed onto the ground below, my life flashing before my eyes.. Lord If I survived I want to kill Tren for making half of the things he made me flammable. I then braced my self for the pain. However, it never came. Instead, I felt a very soft surface. My body sank into the surface a bit. Almost like a Giant pillow. Now that wouldn't be too bad, falling down on a conveniently placed pillow. Actually, that was sort of awesome. I then turned around in the giant pillow, however a certain sent filled my nose. Funny, it smelled like a certain white fluffy food. Suddenly I heard a yell.

"No!! Crap, it had to be that, it had to be freaking that." funny, that voice sounded familiar. Like Tren's voice. That's funny, He should be rotting in hell right now. While I waited here for this whole thing to blow over, which should have been a few days. Well at least I'd be safe.. It could be Tren... but i better not respond to it.

" Holly Crap, it's eating Edo!!! Oh my god!!! I wish I had a shot gun or something, then I could save him. Think, think, think." Shit he was here, and not only that, but something was eating me. Actually, that didn't worry me that much, I knew for a fact that this place wouldn't be an Ideal place for a giant fluff monster to be living. What I WAS worried about, was when Tren finally got the shotgun he left behind in the beginning in the chapter. That would mean my certain death. I then Tried to get some ground from the giant white substance that i was on. However my hand started to sink in a bit, and so did my foot. What the hell was this thing? I tried to struggle to my feet, however my Arms and legs started to get entangled in the strange goo, Crap, at this rate this was going to mess up my jacket. Hey, I love jacket, it cost me a lot of money, plus it makes me look a lot more badass. I just couldn't get out of whatever, the hell this strange crap was. I then pulled out my arms from the strange object, thankfully getting them out before they got all gooey. I then looked down at my legs. If I was careful enough, I could get out of this stuff. I then looked around, and saw a convently placed pole. I then smiled, yea I could use that to get out of here, and maybe I could beat the crap out of Tren with it, why? I don't know, but I'm really pissed right now. Suddenly I heard a gunshot, and the pole fell to the ground, Crap Tren found the gun. I then heard a second gun shot, and some of the gunk next to me was shot out of the way, due to Tren's gun. Well I still had enough time to get out, yea... Just as I was about to dislodge one of my legs, I heard a gun cocking, then another shot.

-Some where on the surface-

Bullets, sparks and attacks where flying everywhere. A raging battle took place on the surface. Buildings were in ruins. The school had been long since destroyed. Most of the people inside were dead. Especially all of the teachers I hated... Turns out in my favor doesn't it? Suddenly one of the Pokémechs from the giant Pikachu fell to the ground, sparks coming out of it. A giant Driffloon Mech lay slumped on the remains of the house. A large gash was on the side of it, and it had a lot of large dents on it. Suddenly the Zigzagoon mech from the last chapter slammed into the Driffloon, and a young women's scream. In side the mech, was a 16 year old female. Her beaten body was trembling, blood was trickling from her body. Her black hair was drenched with sweat and blood. The hair had two beads on it, which made it go up into two spiked pigtails. She wore a Japanese school uniform, hinting that she was from the kanto region. He hands started to tremble greatly as she reached for the handle that controlled the guns. How ever the zigzagoon slammed into the mecha. Making the girl Slam into her seat. She coughed up a little blood. This was really odd for her. Getting beaten up by a basic mech like this was almost imposable, well except if she was texting on her cell phone. However it was that Mudkip who messed up her mech. It was faster and moved more fluently than most mechs, almost as if it were alive. However she was completely unaware of the zigzagoon mech, getting ready for it's final attack. It reared in it's tale, and then browght it down on the cockpit of the Driffloon. Just as it was about to make contact, a hand grabbed it and flung it eight feet away, making it collide into a building.

"Hey, Meru are you alright?" Asked a concerned adult male voice. It was coming from a Mew shaped mech.

"Just fine Amon.. Meru Meru." Said the girl, making sure to include her catchphrase.

" Well.. That's good to hear, you can't spen the entire fight napping." The man rideing the mew said in a care free tone. Truth be told he didn't she why he couldn't just relax in this fight and not act all serious all the time like all of the others. He couldn't even believe the Meru he just spoke to was Meru. While in thought, the Zigzagoon attacked him, by shooting at him with it's guns.

- Mean while in the hole under ground-

I fell to the ground with a thud, my back searing with pain because of the fall. Goddamn Tren, and shooting me with a shotgun. MY eyes were shut tight because of the pain. Lord i never thought that it would hurt that much to fall from that height. I then heard more gun shots, and then looked to see what was happening, despite the pain. I then witnessed which was probably the strangest sight of my life, Tren Trying to shoot down a giant marshmallow. What was that the thing I was stuck to??? How random is that? I then got up, and then sneaked past Tren. I didn't want to get shot by him because I "Surprised" him. Then picked up my pace when I was a good ten feet away. I then looked up at the hole above, no use trying to find a way up, we'd probably get killed immediately if we reached the surface. What I was trying to find, was a safe spot that I could lay low in until help finally arrived. I then looked back at Tren. Maybe I'd tell him my Ideal hiding spot when he calms down. I didn't want my head blown off with a shot gun. I started walking again, getting further and further from Tren. About 30 Feet away, I tripped and fell down. Again I felt the pain of colliding with the ground. God this was starting to get annoying, how many times was I going to fall today? I then lifted myself up yet again. I then looked down at the thing that tripped me. And then my eyes widened, what I saw, in front of me was... An old original Nintendo DS. How was that possible, those were dinosaurs.... No even older than that in technological terms. They are so old, that there is no possible way for it to work any more. I then bent over to pick it up, and surprisingly, there was not a scratch on it, how could that be possible. It was underground this entire time, surely it should have sustained some damage. I then opened the Ds, the screen was completely fine, again no damages. I then noticed it still had it's pen. What the hell? This was old, not just old but very old, Made in the year 2005, the Nintendo D.S, back then it was revolutionary. Heck now we still have DS's, however it's just in name, they are completely different than this DS. God I must seem like a total game nerd. I guess I am, I know every game station up to the SNES. Others before that, if there were any, I had no knowledge of. I then flicked the on switch. Just as I had suspected, nothing happened. I then sighed, and then placed it in my pocket. Hey, even if it didn't work, I still wanted it... Even though my DS most likely smashed. Suddenly I heard explosions from above. The surface started shaking, and ten a boulder fell and smashed the Marshmallow Tren was shooting at. It caused a shockwave that both toppled Tren and I... Again, what's with the author and making me fall over? Does he get some sort of sick kick of making me fall on my back? This was not the Ideal way for a fic to start out. I then looked up , and saw Tren, on the floor trembling. And then hekkdjfosjfdskjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj, OH sorry for that. That was really not cool. I guess I was a little busy playing professor Layton and accidently fell on the keyboard. Then Ed... I mean I looked at Tren, and then.... I tackled him to the floor intending to... WHAT THE HELL????

-in the authors room.

Edo got back off of the floor and started rubbing his head where he was hit. Suddenly Sakura, who was currently at the authors chair turned around. " Shit up already??? I was told that was supposed knock you out for at least until he end of the chapter..." She said, mildly peeved.

" Why the hell did you do that? I was in the middle of telling a story!!!" Yelled Edo, who was pissed at all of the non-cannon events happening in this chapter.

"Well..." Sakura, began, starting to sound a little mad. " I was just trying to give this story some spice, like a strange plot twist about the main character being gay."

" But that never Happened!!!"

"Excuse me for making this story interesting. Which is more than you did. I mean the entire last paragraph didn't even have any dialog. Also nothing happened, you found A DS, big whoop. And I haven't even done anything yet."

" WELL YOU COULD HAVE WAITED!!!" Edo yelled, just wanting to get this chapter finished with. " I was just about to get to the interesting parts before you interrupted."

" Oh." Sakura said and then looked at the computer... " Ok then carry on. And then she walked off.

- Back in the fic-

Ok, before we were so rudely interrupted, let's get back on track here. Tren then yelled " Holly crap... the marshmallow has been killed." Oh yea, forgot to mention, Tren hates marshmallow. I don't know why he just does. Suddenly I heard more Explosions and the ground started to shake more. I then lifted myself to my feet. Why should I even bother, I know I'd fall down sometime in the next minute or so. I then ran to Tren, not wanting to leave him to die. He then looked at me, and then smiled. " Oh thank the lords. You're alive, if you died... I would have nobody else to hang with, let's face it I have no other friends, which is probably you're fault science you're such a nerd." I then gave him a sharp look.

" Well... I was going to save your sorry ass because I was your friend..." Then I turned around. "Maybe, I'll just leave you to die instead."

" Wait ," Tren said, surprised, and maybe a little scarred, " Hey, Edo, I was only kidding I didn't mean any of that..." Truthfully I didn't know weather to believe Tren, in fact, I sort of have that problem with every body, I don't know why though. Is it because I hate every body? I then Sighed, closed my eyes, my face looking annoyed. I then thrust my hand in front of me, offering to help Tren up.

" Fine but you owe me. " I said, and then he grabbed my hand and I helped him up. I then started to hear more explosions. " I guess this isn't the Ideal place to hide.. I said. And then We both started running off in the direction where I found the DS. WE started running for about a minute, not really getting any further from the sight where we landed. As we were running, I heard Tren's voice.

" Hey Edo watch out" He said. As I ran into some sort of object, and I fell over on my butt... Again... Wow... Man did I call it. I then turned around and then looked at it. My mouth then widened.

" Oh god no..."

" WTF???" Tren exclaimed, pointing at the giant object. " Is that a Pikachu Pokémech?" Yes, Tren was right, standing in front of us, was a giant Pikachu. I didn't want to believe, it, but the only thing that we could hide in was that giant Mecha. I then got up and then started walking towards the Pokémech. "What the hell are you doing???" Tren yelled, also not believing that this was the mecha that was most likely going to save us.

"Well..." I said, and put my hand on the Mecha. " I'm trying to find a way to open this thing." And just after I said open this thing, The center of the mecha, opened up, to revile a cock pit.

" Wow.." Tren said, staring at the inside. " That's totally awesome, you made it open up by saying 'I'm trying to find a way to open this thing.' Imagine the chicks we can pick up in this. We could have about a million chicks. And what if they were lesbians... Then we would have like lesbian chick in our mech...Making out, and then I would be video taping it and that would be awesome." I then stared blackly at Tren for a long time. Trying to comprehend the win... Er.. I mean randomness of what he just said. Hey I don't mean I wouldn't enjoy it.. It's just that... Any way, I then hopped into the mech, Tren soon followed behind... He sat in the back of the pilot's seat, while I sat in the pilot's seat.

"Dude this is totally awesome." Tren said, shaking a little out of excitement.

" I know," I said calmly, Smiling a little, this was always what I wanted. Something to put an end to this boring life... Finally something exciting happened. Then the opening to the cockpit closed... And it reviled.. To have no controls what's so ever. The only thing it had, was an imprint large enough to hold a DS, and DS game cartridge. I then looked at my pocket... Oh lord you have to be kidding me.

"What The hell???" Tren yelled looking at the control panel.. Or lack of it. "There is nothing there, what a rip off." No Tren was wrong.. There was a control panel... If he had followed me when I was looking for shelter, he would under stand. I then Picked up the game cartridge, took the Ds out of my pocket, it opened up, and I placed the cartridge in side of it. I then took out the Styles, and placed it in the hole where I believed his should have gone. While I was doing it a Trickle of blood from that scrape I got when Tren tripped me fell into a conveniently placed hole. Suddenly the Ds the words " DNA Confirmed, welcome new pilot of the mech, Stan." And then it changed to a screen with the commands, Jump, walk, Shoot and attacks. I then moved the pen care fully, and made it hover over The command screen. What should I do, maby I should test out the commands carefully before I made my move.

" Alright, let's start this baby." Tren Said, and then he forced my hand to press the jump command. Suddenly The Pikachu mech named Stan jumped up and smashed through the wall above us.

- On the surface-

Amon's Mew Mecha threw the Zigzagoon into the air and it exploded. He wanted to have as few people as possible killed." Alright I got one" He said childishly, contradicting the real way he felt. He knew that he was going to have to fight a few more formidable opponents soon, with Meru out of commission. Suddenly he heard a scream, and then turned towards Meru's Direction. In front of Meru, was the Absol mech. All of it's guns were pointed towards Meru.

" You know, I feel sort of bad about killing you." Said the Pilate. " You sound like a beautiful women, if I could I wouldn't kill you. But sadly those are orders. I hope you under stand." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, we busted through the ground, in front of the Drifloon and the Absol. Tren and I both Yelling our heads off because of the shock. " The hell?" the Abosol's pilot asked, certainly surprised at the Pokémech that came from no where. We then landed, and from the chock of the impact, my hand accidently hit the gun command, sudanly a machine gun ame out of the shoulder of the Pikachu and then shot out one of the absol's legs, and then he fell down.

" What the hell just happened???" I asked, somewhat angery at Tren for screwing up my entire plan.. Or lack of plan.

"Well.." Tren started, without a hint of guilt in his voice. " I wanted to get out of there, so I thought the jump action would break us out of there. And I did, so I think you should be thanking me." I then looked at him, irritated. That was not my ideal way to escape, I hate it when people ruin the way I envision things. I then turned and then I saw a Mew mecha, it faced my direction, and just stood there. Dumb found. I wouldn't blame it's pilot for fealing that way, I mean how would you feal if a stange mech burst out of the ground and shot down one of you're adversaries??? Tren then Looked over my sholder and then looked at the oponent I had just defeated.

"Hey it's that guy that tried to kill us." Tren said, he then leaned forward and then yelled. " HEY ASS, WE JUST SHOT OUT ONE OF YOUR LEGS, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT ******!!!" I then placed my hand over my head.

"He can't hear you idiot." I said plainly.

" What? How do you know?"

"Because..." I said, pointing at the control panel. " There is no speaker command. That's why I assume there is no speaker." He then sat there silent. I had just won, I usually do.

" Hey look out!!" Said A young man's voice. I Turned around to see what he was talking about, and then a Mudkip slammed into my mech. We were slammed into a building, and then our enemy hopped backwards. Suddenly we were hit by several water guns. I flew back into my seat, and Tren flew to the ground. The mew was still facing out Direction. It's pilot probably wanted to help, but I knew it was most likely impossible to help us in this situation. I then looked at the mudkip, attacking us, god this guy was really pissing me off. I then touched the Attack command with my key, and three options appeared. Tail attack, tackle and thunderbolt." I then looked at my opponent's mech again. Time to give him a physics lesson. I then slammed the pen oh the thunderbolt command , and an electric shock came flying out of my mecha's cheeks, followed the stream of water, and fried my opponent.

- Some where in a a military base far away.-

Two men walked through the halls of the base and into the command room. One of them was a man no older that 19, he had short black hair and glasses. With a cold look on his face. He was wearing the standard military uniform. Next to him was a brown haired man, a year younger than the black haired man. His hair was brown, and it spiked up, his blue eyes looked ahead of him. His face was much more warmer than the black haired mans. HE was also wearing a military officer uniform.

" Captain Simmons, tell me about the signals that you picked up 5 minutes ago." Said the black haired man, his voice void of emotion.

"We-well" Said Caption Simmons, turning his attention away from he two men and to the computer " Well , Head of the disciplinary committee... Just a few minutes ago, a strange signal appeared a few minutes ago... We don't know what it belongs too, but it happened some where near a city called Jubelife city."

- Chapter two end.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea, I know the grammar may be bad in this chapter, but I didn't have a word program when I wrote this ,and my writing skills have improved science chapter two. Also I wrote this literally 30 minutes before the new year. Also I got a new keyboard science then. Expect my writing to get much better by chapter 4, there were no complains about that chapter. But let me tell you, editing this thing was a handful. Expect my other chapters to be written better. Also, sorry about the whole one chapter every Saturday thing, I have many more chapters written, but they need major editing. I'm not going to bother editing this chapter that much other than spelling. Why? Because this is the longest freaking chapter out there. Expecting the new two chapters out in the next two weeks, hopefully I'll have two more chapters finished by then.


	3. Plot and annoying game references

Chapter 3, Plot and annoying game references

I sat there, in the seat of my giant mecha facing my defeated foe, sweat dripping from my forehead. In front of me lay a defeated Mukip mecha. Defeated by my Pickachu mecha... by Stan... That's what I believe the DS called it. I then pulled my mecha up, staggering a bit, it was complete triumph. "What the hell?" I heard a voice from a few feet away. I turned the head of my mecha, with difficulty, to see the Absol mech, starting to limp towards the Mudkip mecha. "Dude you hurt Jerry, you bastard." Oh lord a South Park reference... Ok I'm going to kill him now.

"Hey..." I heard from the Mew, "I agree that using South Park references can be funny... but that was just down right inappropriate. You only use that joke if somebody died and since I killed the pilot of the Zigzagoon...."

"I don't care." The Absol mech then turned around, and jets came out on it's legs, well the ones that worked. It then started to fly off, but not before grabbing the Mudkip with its mouth. "See you Zeta later," it said, and then it flew off into the horizon.

"And you don't say that unless you're a math-o-phile who has odd junk involved habits!!!" yelled the Mew's pilot. What the hell just happened? I mean I just defeated the mecha, then this... Wow, what a mood killer. It was almost the perfect victory too.

"OH YEAH VICTORY!!" I heard Tren scream in my ear. I believe I went deaf for about a minute.... Forgot he was even there. "We totally kicked a**."

"We?" I questioned, turning around to face Tren. "Dude, you did absolutely nothing."

"Wrong, I gave you moral support."

"No you didn't, you didn't even say anything. You just sat there while I fought these guys."

"Really?" Tren said, a little surprised. "Well good job then Edo."

"I hate you..."

"Yea good job Brother," said a young feminine voice. I then turned to Tren, and looked at him oddly.

"What the hell Tren?" I asked, slightly disturbed. "You're starting to scare me.. and how come you can disguise your voice as a little girl's???"

"What do you mean??" asked Tren, surprised. "You don't think I can actually do that kind of stuff, do you? Where the heck has my mind been?" Well I sort of didn't know that myself, I mean I haven't really been sure of any thing today, it was so random, even for me. A lot has happened today, and I had no idea what the cause was. All I knew was that today was messed up. I then pondered something.. Who the hell was talking me?

"Turn around stupid ass." Said the mysterious feminine voice. I turned around at the strange, yet oddly familiar voice. Then I saw a little girl, about the age of 10, she wore a pink hoodie, which was over-lapping a black shirt, and had a long pink skirt that was as long as her knees. She also had oddly colored blue hair. Her Green eyes staring at me...

"No way in hell..." I said out of disbelief. I felt a mix of emotions right now, relieved, angry, scared, and out right confused. "What the hell are... you swearing for Shiki???" I practically yelled. I had no time for this. I was then met with a punch in the face.

"I can do what ever the hell I want Edo," said Shiki, leaning back against the wall of Stan.... How was there still room for two people to be standing back there? Tren then started snickering.

"Ha ha, dude's getting owned by his sister... Ha, you're not a real man Edo, where are your balls?" My fist then met Tren's face and he was on the floor. Yes, that girl was my sister. Her name is Shiki, and she's a ten-year-old that goes to the elementary school in Jubilife... or, well, the remains of Jubilife. Most people think that's she's a sweet and innocent girl.. Well actually she is most of the time, except for a few times where she acts like a total bitch. When she's in one of those moods she usually tends to beat the crap out of me. I my self couldn't hit her, she's my little sister. But I sure as heck could hurt Tren. I then looked down at Tren... It seems I got him good that time, which is sad because I'm not really a violent person. That must have meant Tren was weaker than even ME. Shiki looked down at him checking his pulse.

"Well, he's still alive... How long do you think he'll be out for?" asked Shiki. Pulling out markers from her jacket pocket. Then she reached in and pulled out a jet black marker.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I turned around quickly, to see the two other pokemechs. They were beaten and battle-worn, damaged from fighting the enemy. "I don't know, maybe a couple of hours," I replied to Shiki.

"Good," she said, and then I heard a scribbling sound. I sighed again. Why must my sister be the Devil's offspring? I noticed the Mew mecha starting to walk, actually it was more like floating, towards the Driffloon. I then followed him. There was nothing else to do really, I have my sister here, safe, and Tren was alright. I had nothing else to do but follow them.

-Meanwhile at the same random military base as last chapter-  
He sat on the bench that was placed in the hall of the base. He sighed a breath of relief and adjusted his glasses. He had worked non-stop the past few weeks, and all he was doing was investigating the attacks on Pewter city, Azalea town, Rustbero city... and now Jubilife. He wasn't able to do anything fun lately. Mr. Keramory wanted to do what made him enjoy his job, and that was a public execution. He loved purging the world of those traitors and space terrorists. Or maybe it was something else... Maybe he enjoyed his job for another reason.

"Hey Lee," said a voice coming from down the hall. It was a young brown-haired man. He wore the average military uniform, his hair ended at his ears, and he had long bangs. He held a can of soda in his hand, for he was only 18, and still too young to drink. He wouldn't even drink if he could. Mr. Keramory.. Lee, looked at him, still having that cold, emotionless look on his face.

"What brings you here Vyse?" he said to the head of defense, Vyse Dyne. Lee wondered what Vyse wanted to talk about. It probably wasn't business. He usually talked and made friends with all of the soldiers and staff. He even was friendly with all of the members of the leader's Cabinet. Lee didn't see why he did that. Most of them were just meaningless pawns. They didn't even matter. He could see why he'd try to make friends with the staff, even Cabinet, but the soldiers... That was ludicrousness.

"Well... I thought you could use a drink. I mean we've been working so hard. With all that's going on lately... I mean, it's the least I could do for an old friend."

"That would be necessary," spoke Lee, turning away from his comrade. "I already ordered one of the lower ranked staff members to get me a cup of coffee."

"Oh... Alright then." Vyse popped open the can and took a long drink. " Ahh... Pepsi always has the sweetest taste..." He took a seat next to Lee, and then his face started to become more serious. "Four towns.. in four nations... Who do you think is responsible for this?" Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably just terrorists... They'll be caught soon, and then they'll be at my mercy." Lee then smiled a little madly. He'd show them discipline. Death for all of them... Vyse then turned his head away from Lee, shuddering a little. He didn't like it when Lee was like this. "Although... " Lee began.

"Although what?"

"Although..." He repeated, " I am more interested about that signal. You know, that strange signal that activated during the attack." Vyse nodded.

"Yea... that signal. Lee..." He then turned to him, "You don't think it's an enemy, do you? You have to think before you..." Lee chuckled a little.

"No, I won't just kill it... yet. Although, I'm really interested to see if it's an enemy or not... because if it is an enemy I'll..." Suddenly a man ran up to Lee with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sir, here is your coffee," said the man, handing Lee his glass of coffee. Lee took a sip, and then threw it on the ground.

"Dumb ass!!! This is decaf. I wanted it caffeinated. You know what happens to people who get me the wrong coffee. Now stand still." The man then sighed.

"Sir... do we have to?"

"Yes, it's tradition."

"But sir, can't you just fire me like a regular..."

"NO!!" Then Lee threw a metal hammer at the man's head, knocking him unconscious. "Yeah, that's what it's all about."

-At the destroyed Jubilife City-  
Meru looked at Amon's mech and smiled, she knew he'd save her. He had always come through when she was in trouble. She noticed Tren, Shiki, and I walking towards her with my mech. "Amon, look out!!" she shouted, and then fired a bullet at our mech. I then slammed my DS pen on the direction pad and dodged out of the way just in time.

"Wait Meru," said Amon, grabbing the gun that shot at us. "These are the guys that saved out lives. I think it's safe to say they're on our side."Meru then turned our direction, her face starting to turn red. "Really??? You saved me?" I then made Stan nod.

"But... Edo, you didn't even mean to save her." I sighed and looked at Shiki, who was still doing an odd action to Tren which included a marker.

"Well I still saved her..." Suddenly the giant Pickachu was above us, and a hole opened up in it. I then felt us lifting into the air, heading towards the mech. "WHAT THE H**L???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the Delay, my speel check crapped up on me, any way, I had one of my friends edit it. However her character won't appear for a long time . Any way, yea, I like how the story is going to far. I'm already in production of chapters Six and seven, just to let you know how far behind this is.


End file.
